una nueva historia de familia y mas
by Artemisa Hyuga
Summary: Bueno aquí mi primera historia de shugo chara la verdad soy nueva en esto pero espero les guste se trata de nuevos personajes nuevas parejas y nuevas aventuras lo sé el resumen es un asco pero prometo mejor contenido solo denle una oportunidad les aseguro que no los defraudare
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí la historia les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia.**

**Jes: soy yo obviamente**

**Bel: es mi ínner que de vez en cuando casi siempre está molestando jajaja**

Amu ya tenía 14 años, al igual de sus compañeros a acepción de Kukai y Utau que tenían 15 y 16 respectivamente Amu después de la partida de Ikuto se hizo novia de Tadase pero bueno el gusto no le duro mucho ya que después de 5 meses de un intento de relación decidieron terminarla, bueno Rima y Nagihiko también habían empezado una relación hace 1 año al igual que Utau y Kukai Tadase después de 1 año de terminar su relación con Amu empezó una relación con Lulú la cual hasta la fecha ha ido bien y bien aunque suene extraño Yaya y Kairi también empezaron una relación un poco extraña pero bueno dicen que los opuestos se atraen y bien hace apenas tres meses Ikuto había vuelto y hace dos se hizo novio de Amu y bien cabe mencionar que todos iban en la misma secundaria a excepción de Ikuto que iba en la universidad y Yaya y Kairi que iban todavía en la primaria pero bien nuestra historia continua así….

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- **_** En un aeropuerto **_**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Del avión iban bajando dos chicas de aproximadamente 16 años una tenía el cabello negro igual que la noche estaba largo pero no mucho estaba a media espalda y lo llevaba suelto tenía los ojos morado y de piel blanca un poco alta y con una sonrisa en la cara y la chica junto a ella tenía el cabello negro azulado largo casi hasta los pies lo llevaba amarrado en dos coletas bajas hacia atrás pero que se veían bien y tenía los ojos color violeta, la piel morena clara (con eso me refiero a que entre morena y blanca).

¿?: Me alegro bajar de ese avión ya me estaba aburriendo es tan insoportable viajar por tantas horas. (Decía la de ojos violetas con indiferencia)

¿?: De que te quejas si estuviste casi todo el viaje durmiendo (decía la ojimorado con una pequeña risa y mirando con burla a su compañera)

¿?: Bueno pues algo tenía que hacer era eso o aburrirme prefiero dormir para mejorar mi belleza (decía defendiéndose)

¿?: Bueno tú nunca cambiaras Artemis (decía ya resignada)

Artemis: bueno tu que prefieres aburrirte Luna no es culpa mía (decía ya con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara).

Luna: está bien pero bueno por fin voy poder ver a mi hermano después de tanto tiempo

Artemis: es cierto no me habías contado que tenías un hermano y yo si te lo dije (decía fingiendo enojo)

Luna: lo siento pero es que desde que mis padres me mandaron a Inglaterra al internado donde te conocí no había tenido mucho contacto con el solo unas cuantas llamadas y cartas pero te lo presentare además tu todavía tienes una hermana que yo no conozco así que estamos a mano.

Artemis: bueno está bien y pues yo tampoco había visto a mi hermana solo a mi hermano que estuvo de gira pero también te la presentare no por nada somos las mejores amigas no es así Luna? ¿

Luna. Si es cierto somos las mejores amigas desde como hace mucho jajaja

Artemis: si es cierto hace mucho jajaja bueno vámonos a la banca de allá (dijo señalando una banca de esas que hay en los aeropuertos para esperar) mi hermano vendrá por nosotras.

Luna: está bien (así las dos se fueron con todo y maletas a esperar a que fueran por ellas)

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-en otra parte °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**

Amu: pero adónde vas?¿ (preguntaba como por centésima vez)

Ikuto: ya te dije que a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto (decía ya cansado de repetir la misma respuesta muchas veces) y si no te apuras llegaras tarde a la escuela y yo al aeropuerto.

Amu: no importa ran me puede ayudar y no tendremos la primera clase pero por quien vas a ir? ¿

Ikuto. Por un familiar después de ir por ellas y que se cambien te la presentare además estudiaran en la misma escuela está bien así? ¿

Amu: está bien ya me voy nos vemos al rato (después de esto se despidieron con un beso fugaz en los labios y seguido de esto cada quien se fue por su rumbo)

_Ikuto iba camino al aeropuerto pensando que el día de hoy sería muy pesado y que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones bien el llego al aeropuerto recogió a sus familiares y seguido de esto la llevo a su casa para prepararse he irse a la escuela._

_En la entrada de la escuela se estaciono una limosina de donde salieron dos chicas y un chico mayor que ellas._

Chico: no crees que es demasiado?¿

Ambas chicas: claro que no si la tenemos la vamos a utilizar.

Chico: está bien yo me adelanto las espero en el jardín de ahí (señalando un jardín donde ya habían varios alumnos.

Ambas chicas: está bien enseguida vamos.

_En un jardín de la secundaria seiyo se encontraban todos los ex guardianes juntos además de Utau incluso Yaya y Kairi que según ellos estaban de visita._

Ikuto: (llegando junto a ellos) ya llegue

Nagihiko: (llegando detrás de Ikuto y parándose al lado de su novia abrazándola) yo también bien que es lo que querían hablar.

Amu: pues nada interesante solo queríamos reunirnos antes de que suene la campana que no somos amigos?¿

Rima: claro que sí y yo soy tu mejor amiga (decía mirando con ojos asesinos a Utau)

Kukai: pues yo solo tengo que decir que hoy abra 4 compañeros nuevos en mi grupo o al menos eso se rumora bueno dos son seguros porque mi primo se trasladó y también el primo de Yaya.

Yaya: si es cierto mi primo me aviso que ya había llegado y le mande la ubicación para que vinieran y los presentara pero no creo que vengan tal vez en el receso.

Tadase: me parece bien pero yo regreso en un momento tengo que arreglar unas cosas (para luego irse dejando a los demás hablando hasta que un grito los distrajo a todos)

¿?: Ikutooooooooooo…. (Se escuchaba un grito aproximándose y con el dos chicas)

Amu: las conoces ¿? (decía un poco celosa pero aparentaba según ella)

Ikuto: si pero no se preocupen no son tan locas como parecen jajaja

Nagihiko: bueno yo también conozco al menos a una de ellas (ganándose una mirada asesina de Rima) pero porque es un familiar mío

Chica 1: (llegando y abrazando a Ikuto) bien ya me asignaron salón estaré en el aula B al parecen con otros dos alumnos nuevos

Chica 2: (llegando también corriendo y abrazando a Nagihiko) yo estaré con ella me alegro que estemos en la misma escuela no te había visto en mucho tiempo y ya te extrañaba as crecido mucho Nagi.

Rima: Nagi? ¿ qué te pasa yo me voy (ya se iba pero Nagihiko la detuvo del brazo)

Nagihiko: espera ella es mi hermana mayor (decía quitándosela de encima)

Amu: hermana mayor? ¿

Nagihiko: si es mi hermana mayor bueno es un año mayor que yo y se acaba de trasladar

Chica 2: mi nombre es Fujisaki Luna la hermana de Nagi mucho gusto (decía sonriendo)

Nagihiko: lo ven bueno ella es Rima mi novia (señalando a la nombrada) y ella amu mi amiga.

Luna: o mucho gusto me pueden decir solo Luna

Ikuto: bien bien muchas presentaciones ahora quítate de encima (quitándose a quien se había colgado de Ikuto)

Chica 1: que me dejas por tres meses y no me extrañaste?¿

Ikuto: claro que sí pero pase como 1 año contigo

Amu: un año que son ustedes exactamente?¿ (ahora ya muy celosa y sin aparentarlo)

Ikuto: o vamos Amu no te pongas celosa (con su cara de pícaro jajaja)

Kukai: no me digas que otra loca enamorada de Ikuto?¿

Chica 1: loca?¿ enamorada?¿ ni que fuera Utau eso sería incesto (decía muy relajada)

Utau: eso ya lo supere además no estoy loca y también me da gusto verte

Kukai: incesto como así (decía más confundido que nada)

Chica: cierto me presentare soy Tsukiyomi Artemisa pero pueden llamarme Artemis (decía indiferente y fría)

Kukai: wooouuu… que cambio de personalidad tan rápida

Utau: antes de que digan algo obvio si Artemis es nuestra hermana de hecho es un año menor que yo de la edad de Kukai y estudiara aquí.

Kukai. O entonces ustedes son las dos alumnas nuevas?¿

Luna: si estaremos en el grupo B (decía juntándose con Artemis)

Kukai: estarán en mi grupo yo les presentare amigos para que las conozcan

Luna: gracias

Artemis: bien supongo que ustedes son los amigos de mi hermana y quienes son Kukai y Amu?¿ (decía con indiferencia y los nombrados alzaron la mano) así que ustedes son mi cuñado y cuñada cierto?¿

Utau: si Kukai es mi novio y Amu es la novia de Ikuto (decía como si nada)

Artemis: pero son menores que ustedes son unos salta cunas

Ikuto: pero si amu solo es 5 años menor que yo y Kukai 1 que Utau (decía como si fuera lo más normal)

Luna: qué? ¿ 5 años todavía paso 1 pero 5 enserio la vas a traumar.

Ikuto: claro que no aquí la pervertida es ella

Amu: claro que no (poniéndose roja y todos se rieron pero en eso llego Tadase)

Tadase: ya llegue quede que me perdí?¿

Kairi: pues de eso (dijo señalando a Luna y Artemis)

Tadase: que Artemisa?¿

Artemis: si soy yo mucho tiempo sin vernos pero no has cambiado mucho sigues pareciendo niña supongo que ya no eres un chillón cierto?¿

Tadase. Artemis – chan T.T

Yaya: ya seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (grito demasiado fuerte que todas voltearon a verla)

Kairi. Que paso?¿ porque gritas

Yaya: es que se me hacían conocidas pero ya me acorde son las súper modelos Artemis y Luna las más grandes modelos en todo el mundo aparte son muy conocidas por ser el dúo más profesionales que existe además de la coincidencia de sus nombres.

Kairi. Qué?¿

Luna: yo lo explico bueno hace 3 años Artemis y yo nos volvimos modelos y cuando fuimos un poco reconocidas nos contrataban mucho por nuestro parecido en nombre ya que Artemis es la diosa de la luna y pues mi nombre es Luna, coinciden mucho nuestros nombres y pues ya somos muy reconocidas por haber modelado en casi todo el mundo

Amu: es cierto además son cantantes, actrices y tocan diferentes instrumentos.

Ikuto: si Artemis tiene el talento de Utau el mío y aparte es modelo

Kukai: toda una familia de artistas y que instrumentos tocan?¿

Luna: bueno yo toco solo el piano canto y soy modelo

Artemis: (seria) yo soy modelo cantante como ya lo dijeron y aparte toco el violín, el piano, la guitarra, el flautín, la viola, la trompeta entre otros instrumentos.

Kukai: wooou son muchos pero bueno mejor nos presentamos.

Utau: yo los presento Amu novia de Ikuto, Kukai mi novio, Kairi y Yaya, Rima y Nagihiko, Tadase y Lulú y creo que son todos (señalando a cada uno mientras los iban nombrando)

Luna: mucho gusto (sonriéndole a todos)

Artemis: está bien me da igual.

Ikuto: bueno no se espanten ella tiene el carácter también combinado tiene el mío el de Utau el de nuestros padres y el propio suyo combinados todos

Utau: es más peligrosa que Ikuto y yo juntos al igual que es una combinación de nuestros padres tiene los ojos de mamá el color de pelo de papá si se dieron cuenta y la piel también es entre blanca y morena.

Artemis: está bien ya mucho gusto pero al llorón de Tadase ya lo conocía

Tadase: Artemis – chan T.T

_Entonces salió kiseki de su escondite para armar un drama_

Kiseki: retráctate plebeya (decía con su tono de "autoridad")

Artemis: yo no me retracto intento de rey (decía viendo y aventando un poco a kiseki)

Amu: que puedes verlos?¿ (sorprendida al igual que todos)

Ikuto: claro ella también tiene charas pero si pensaban que amu tenía muchos mi hermana le gana tiene 5

Kukai: que ¿? son muchos

Yaya: Y como se llaman Yaya quiere conocerlos

Luna: bueno yo les presento a los míos mientras Artemis se los presenta bien ella es Tune mi yo del orden es un poco como temari se vuelve loca con el orden (ella tenía el pelo azul suelto largo y ondulado y tenía un vestido largo como de princesa color azul claro y unos guantes blancos) y ella es pif es mi yo del deporte jajaja creo se parecen mucho a los de Nagi jajaja (ella tenía una falda de porrista y un top ambos amarillos con dos coletas largas su cabello era color negro rojizo)

Pif/tune: mucho gusto.

Artemis: bien yo les presentare a los míos, ella es kiara mi yo de libertad es como Yoru (era una gatita de cabello suelto largo y era morado con una faldita lila y un top igual tenia orejas, cola y patas de gato lilas con morado era como Yoru pero versión femenina) ella es mia mi yo de querer ser artista (ella tenía el cabello a media espalda color azul lo tenía echo una coleta alta y traía una boina, también traía un pequeño vestido azul unos zapatos negros y tenía los ojos color zafiro) bien sigue bleer ella es mi yo del orden y de ser mas optimista ella hizo cambio de personalidad hace un momento (ella tenía dos coletas bajas hacia el frente su cabello era morado y largo tenía un vestido parecido al de tune pero lila unos guantes lilas claro) bien ella es ann mi yo del bien (era un ángel parecido al de Utau pero menos infantil tenía el cabello rubio largo ojos azules con alas blancas y un vestido con holanes blanco además de traía una diadema rosa claro) y me falta a si reí mi parte mala (tenía un top y una falda roja con detalles negros unas alas de ángel negras tiene el cabello negro largo y suelto con una diadema negra con detalles rojos y ojos azules como la noche) y son todos

Todas: mucho gusto

Tadase: si son muchos pero bueno los de nosotros se llaman… (y así presento a todos ya saben cómo son así que ps ya no los nombrare bel: a mí se me hace que te da flojera- jes: bueno un poco- bel: jajaja lo admitió bueno sigamos)

Kiseki: es mejor tendré mas súbditos

Rei: En tus sueños yo no le sirvo a nadie (y lo aventó con un tridente que cargaba)

Utau: como ven tiene también charas parecidos al de nosotros aparte de los de ella.

_En eso sonó la campana y todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones._

Luna: (antes de irse al salón) oye Artemis me acorde de algo sacaste de la jaula a leo y athena ¿?

Artemis: claro que si no dejaría a mi perrita abandonada y también al tuyo (mientras caminaban con Kukai hacia su salón)

Kukai. Tienen mascotas ¿?

Luna: si son dos malamut Alaska una hembra y un macho athena y leo el macho es mío y la hembra de Artemis.

Kukai. Bueno vayámonos al salón o llegaremos tarde (salió corriendo siendo seguido por Luna y Artemis)

_Llegando al salón se esperaron afuera como la maestra les había ordenado pero no estaban solas a lado de ellas estaban dos chicos más altos que ellos uno de ellos tenía el cabello café un poco corto así como el de Kukai ojos color verdes esmeralda de piel morena y de buen ver para los ojos de las chicas mientras que el otro chico tenía el cabello azulado más largo que el del otro chico ojos azul un poco más claros que los de Ikuto pero azules obscuro de piel blanca y también del buen ver, después de esperarse un rato la maestra los llamo y dijo que los 4 pasaran._

_Dentro del aula_

Maestra: bien preséntense

Artemis: mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Artemisa mucho gusto (todos los chico se le quedaban viendo y gritaban muchas babosadas)

Luna: mi nombre es Fujisaki Luna mucho gusto espero llevarnos bien (a ella también se le quedaban viendo los hombres ya que eran muy bonitas al ver de los hombres)

Chico 1: (el de ojos verdes) mi nombre es Hyuuga Kaito mucho gusto espero llevarme bien con ustedes (todas las chicas lo miraban babeando ya que era muy guapo

Chico 2: (el ojiazul) mi nombre es Tsukimori Yue mucho gusto (todas las chicas también babeaban por el)

Maestra: bien Fujisaki se sentara enfrente de Suma (este alzo la mano) Tsukiyomi enfrente de Fujisaki (ya no hubo necesidad de que alzara la mano) Hyuuga al lado de Fujisaki y Tsukimori enfrente de Hyuuga al lado de Tsukiyomi.

_Los cuatro alumnos pasaron a sentarse para después empezar la clase normalmente _

_**Continuara….**_

**Jes: espero que les haya gustado y pues como ya les dije soy nueva pero bueno espero sus ****reviews.**

**Bel: si espero que les haya gustado mucho y bueno jes no les quiere decir se pondrá mejor no se pueden perder el próximo capítulo en serio estará súper divertido y se pone mejor la historia**

**Jes: claro por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con bel jajaja es serio denle oportunidad espero sus comentarios constructivos jajaja bueno hasta otra**

**Bel: nos veremos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno he regresado espero le den una oportunidad a mi fic soy nueva escribiendo y la verdad es mi primer fic de shugo chara bueno a lo q entraron a la página no?¿ aquí en cap 2 **_

_=la hora del receso llego y no tardo mucho es q los alumnos rodearan a los nuevos más si son famosos=_

Chico1: Artemisa-chan dinos tienes novio?¿

Chico2: Luna-chan tú también tienes?¿

Chica1: Kaito-sama tiene novia díganos por favor cuáles son sus gustos?¿

Chica2: o tiene prometida?¿

Chica3: Yue-sama tiene novia o prometida a es que es tan guapo?¿

_=y así muchas preguntas absurdas como comúnmente pasa=_

Kukai. (Quitando a todos) ya dejen de molestar y váyanse de aquí

Chico1: tú ya tienes a Utau y es tu novia déjanos a Artemisa y Luna-chan

Chico2: además no eres nadie para impedírnoslo

Chica2: si además tampoco puedes alejarnos de Yue y Kaito-sama

Chica3: quien te crees tú?¿

Kukai: pues Yue es mi primo y Kaito es el primo de una mis mejores amigas así que váyanse o los aran enojar (decía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados)

Chica1: está bien pero solo por hoy (seguido todas las chicas se fueron)

Kukai: bueno ustedes también largo (refiriéndose a los chicos)

Chico3: porque deberíamos hacerte caso porque tú lo dices?¿ ja no nos hagas reír (le decían de forma retadora y arrogante a Kukai)

¿?: No, porque yo lo digo, largo 8una voz que llamo la atención de todos incluyendo a los acosados **bel: quien será?¿ jes: ya sigamos Bel: vale vale)**

Kukai: (diciéndose para sí mismo) Ikuto se volvió a salir de clases Uu.u (**Bel: ya sabía Jes: ya cállate y deja seguir la historia)**

Chico2: y tu quien eres para pensar que puedes mandarnos?¿

Ikuto: pues soy el hermano mayor de Artemisa y si no se van se las verán conmigo (dijo de una manera fría y una mirada amenazante)

Chico1: pero no eres nada de Luna

¿?: Pero yo si (dijo alguien apareciendo por la puerta **Bel. Ni modo que por la ventana Jes: no te metas además si pudo haber entrado por la ventana Bel: bueno ya mejor continuemos**)

Kukai: hay no y ahora también llego Nagihiko (dijo mientras se frotaba la cara)

Chico2: y tú quién eres?¿

Nagihiko: el hermano de Luna así que lago (dijo lanzándoles una mirada de están muertos si no se van)

Chico3: tenían que ser Fujisaki y Tsukiyomi (decía rodando los ojos)

Chico1: no siempre estarán con ellas recuérdenlo (y seguido estos se fueron)

Kukai: bueno que hacen aquí ya íbamos con ustedes

Ikuto: solo pase a ver como estaba Artemis

Artemis. No necesito niñero así que no es necesario que me cuides (decía indiferente parte de su dulce personalidad)

Nagihiko: yo vine por ustedes

Luna: bueno ya vámonos antes de que Artemis quiera matar a alguien y no es broma (decía sonriendo como si fuera lo más natural)

_=los 7 jóvenes se fueron a encontrar con los demás=_

Kukai: ya llegamos (decía entrando al invernadero y detrás todos los demás)

Rima: no… En serio si no nos lo dices ni lo hubiéramos notado ¬¬ (dijo con un sarcasmo característico de ella)

Nagihiko: siempre tan amigable (dijo abrazando a Rima)

Kukai, bien ¬¬ (mirando a Rima y luego a los demás) les presentare a mi primo Yue y al primo de Yaya se llama Kaito (dijo señalando a cada uno respectivamente)

Amu: mucho gusto y bien venidos yo soy Amu

Kukai: bien se los presentare mejor para que los identifiquen, ellos son mis amigos bueno a Ikuto ya lo conocieron (dijo señalando a cierto peli azul) el novio de Amu, esta Nagihiko novio de Rima (señalándolos respectivamente) esta Utau mi novia (dijo sonriendo y viendo a la nombrada) esta Lulú y Tadase son novios (dijo mientras señalaba a estos) y a Luna y Artemis ya las conoces y bien faltan Yaya y Kairi pero a ellos los veremos en la salida

Kaito: mucho gusto (decía sonriendo9

Yue: hola (dijo indiferente)

Artemis: y bien como se llaman sus guardianes charas?¿ nos dirán o qué?¿

Kukai: que?¿ tiene charas y no me habías dicho que mal primo eres Yue

Yue: porque a ella tampoco le dijimos (decía mirando a Artemis)

Luna/Kaito: a mí no me miren (dijeron en coro)

_=y entonces todos voltearon a ver a Artemis=_

Luna: como lo sabes?¿ (decía con una gran duda dibujada en su cara **Bel: debería limpiársela jajaja Jes: no empieces ¬¬ Bel: vale vale que amargada**)

Artemis: que?¿ nadie más sintió la presencia de sus charas?¿ (decía un poco sorprendida)

Miki: tiene razón hay presencia de charas cerca de ellos (señalando a Yue y Kaito)

Kiara: Artemis siempre ha sabido distinguir cuando alguien tiene charas es rara

Dia: yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de su presencia y ustedes?¿ (preguntándole a los demás)

Mia: no pero Artemis ya nos lo había dicho

Ran: yo no me di cuenta

Suu: yo tampoco

Rei: so de cada uno

Ann: hay un ángel un deportivo y un demonio o parte mala

Bleer: ay otro deportivo y un lobo

Amu: wau…. Preséntenlos

Kaito: bien los míos son un deportivo se llama Rai (este era casi como el de Kukai solo que tenía en cabello negro y en vez de una estrella tenía algo parecido a un átomo ya saben esas q están cruzadas **Bel: no sí que explicación Jes: no me culpes no supe explicarlo Bel: bueno ya te perdono sigamos Jes:¬¬**) u el lobo es Kyuu (este era como Yoru pero en versión lobo con el pelaje café)

Yue: bien los míos son Bleik mi yo malo (este vestía de negro con una camisa roja y chaqueta y pantalón negros cabello rojo, ojos morados obscuro y alas de ángel negras), y esta Shein mi yo bueno mi ángel (este estaba vestido de blanco con una playera azul igual que sus ojos eran azul cielo cabello rubio largo atado por las puntas -como neji de naruto o Yue de sakura card captors- y aparte sus alas blancas) y por ultimo esta Druu mi yo deportivo (este tenía cabello negro rojizo ojos azul marino short negro con detalles rojos y playera roja con detalles negros al igual q sus tenis eran negros con detalles rojos)

Los 5 charas: mucho gusto

Utau: y ustedes son actores cierto ¿? (dijo señalando a Yue y Kaito)

Kukai: como lo sabes?¿

Utau: porque salen en la tele

Amu: y que más saben hacer bueno ya saben son actores pero algo más sobre ustedes?¿

Kaito: también cantamos bueno Yue, yo solo toco la guitarra piano y trompeta un poco el flautín

Luna: nosotros también cantamos

Yue: Luna y Artemisa supermodelos internacionales, cantantes y actrices todo un paquete no?¿ (dijo con un poco de sarcasmo)

Artemis: bueno si y que algún problema con ello?¿(dijo con indiferencia y frialdad)

Kaito: bueno que tal si una de ustedes canta con Yue?¿

Yo tocare la guitarra (**bel: de donde la caco?¿ Jes: pues la traía pero nadie se dio cuenta Bel: ajaaaa eso ni tú te lo crees Jes: bueno ya es un fic cualquier cosa puede aparecer y cualquier cosa puede pasar Bel: bueno eso si sigamos**)

Luna: si me suena bien, que cante Artemis (dijo sonriendo)

Artemis. No lo are (decía indiferente y decidida)

Yue: yo menos, no lo are

Luna: (ojos de cachorrito) por favor Artemis

Utau: no seas amargada

Artemis: (resignada) está bien solo una canción y se callan

Kaito: vamos Yue no seas amargado

Kukai. Si será divertido

Yue: (también resignado) está bien solo para que dejen de molestar

Luna: pero cuál?¿

Artemis: me da igual pero rápido antes de que me arrepienta

Yue: escojan ustedes

Ikuto. Cual o Artemis se arrepentirá

Amu. Ya se

Rima: cuál?¿

Amu: la de "Te quiero tanto" de OV7

Lulú: a mí me suena bien

Luna. Entonces esa será

_=Kaito con la guitarra=_

_**Yue…**_

_si tal vez pudieras comprender  
que no se como expresarme bien  
si tal vez pudiera hacerte ver  
que no hay otra mujer - mejor que tu para mi _

_**Artemis…**_

_si tal vez me harias muy feliz  
si tal vez me lo podrias decir  
si tal vez detalle a detalle -  
podrias conquistarme seria tuya _

_**Yue/artemis**_

_te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto  
cada dia un poco mas aha  
te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto  
para mi no hay nadie igual  
no lo hay _

_te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto amor  
que ya no puedo mas  
que ya no puedo mas  
que ya no puedo mas _

_**Yue…**_

_pues tal vez el mundo aprendera  
con nuestro amor lo bello que es amar _

_**Artemis…**_

_y tal vez lo vuelva a repetir  
pareja por pareja el mundo entero al fin_

_**Yue/artemis**_

_te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto  
cada dia un poco mas aha  
te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto  
para mi no hay nadie igual  
no lo hay _

_te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto amor  
que ya no puedo mas  
que ya no puedo mas  
que ya no puedo mas _

Luna: sonó bien (decía emocionada)

Kaito. Asen un buen dúo

Artemis: me da igual

Utau: o vamos admítelo no seas grosera

Artemis: cuanto falta para que acabe el receso

Tadase: 20minutos

Lulú: porque?¿

Ikuto. Que vas a hacer?¿

Artemis. Iré a caminar

Mia. Te acompañamos?¿

Artemis. No, ustedes quédense a jugar y vigilen que Rei no se meta en problemas

Rei: oye (fingiendo enojo)

_=asi 4 de sus charas se fueron=_

Ann: puedo ir contigo?¿

Artemis: no prefieres quedarte con los demás?¿

Ann: prefiero ir contigo

Artemis: está bien, vamos (y estas dos desaparecieron de la vista de los demás)

Nagihiko. No iras con ella?¿ (viendo a luna)

Luna: no, si se fue es porque quiere estar sola

Kukai: la conoces muy bien cierto?¿

Ikuto: son amigas desde que entraron al internado

Luna: si, entramos el mismo día nos tocó ser compañeras de cuarto y nos hicimos amigas

Rima: es mucho tiempo

Amu. Entonces por eso se conocen tan bien

Luna: con migo es con la única que puede ser mas suelta con los demás le cuesta ha cambiado mucho desde q nos conocimos

Utau: ni que lo digas

Ikuto: bueno dejémosla si quiere estar sola

_=por otro lado debajo de un árbol estaba Artemis=_

Ann: es tan relajante el silencio

Artemis: (sonriendo y cerrando los ojos) es verdad

Ann: oye Artemis porque te fuiste?¿

Artemis: solo quería estar sola un rato (decía algo pensativa)

Ann: y en qué piensas?¿ (**Bel: que preguntona Jes: déjala ser Ann: no interrumpas sigamos Bel/Jes: si si como digas**)

Artemis: cuando nacieron ustedes aún recuerdo ese día, y el susto que me lleve recuerdo que primero naciste tú, después Mia, luego Bleer, después Rei y al último kiara

Ann: si y también al mismo tiempo nacieron los de Luna

Artemis: si es cierto ella también estaba espantada

Ann: si (dijo volteando hacia un lugar del bosque)

Artemis: sucede algo?¿

Ann: siento la presencia de huevos x

Artemis: en dónde?¿ vamos

_=Ann guio a Artemis a un lugar parecido a un pequeño bosque en el medio había un llano donde alrededor solo había árboles y en ese llano había una gran cantidad de huevos x=_

Artemis: son muchos (decía viendo desde una considerable distancia para que no la vieran)

Ann: transformémonos

Artemis: si, mi propio corazón abrir

_=a Artemis la envolvió una luz y luego desapareció su traje consistía en un vestido blando el cual le llegaba a medio muslo, tenía un moño entre rosa y lila este listón empezaba en el vientre hacia atrás formando un moño con unas cintas largas, llevaba unas botas largas blancas con tacón, llevaba una liga en la pierna (o muslo como le quieran decir) derecha (es como las que usan las novias en las bodas) esta era blanca con rosa y llevaba una diadema entre rosa y lila esta estaba adornada con unas pequeñas alas blancas a cada uno de los lados, así como llevaba sus alas blancas (como las de Utau) y llevaba el cabello suelto (espero acabar mis dibujos y les dejare las fotografías en mi perfil)_

Artemis: bien primero los tengo que reunir a todos =alas de arcángel= (dijo y agito sus alas y de ellas salieron plumas que reunieron a todos los huevos x en un solo lugar) =arco divino= (dijo apareciendo un arco dorado y seguido dijo…) =flecha divina= (y apareció una flecha plateada con la punta dorada, ya estaba a punto de lanzarla ya estaba en posición como cuando van a lanzar una flecha pero fue interrumpida)

Utau. Que crees que hacer (dijo llamando la atención de esta)

Amu. Detente yo puedo purificarlos

Tadase: espera Artemis no los rompas

Luna: ella no los romperá, (todos voltearon a verla) observen (dijo volteando la vista hacia Artemis)

Artemis: =flecha divina= (y lanzo la flecha que llego en medio de donde estaban los huevos x y desapareció convirtiéndose en una luz que envolvió a todos los huevos x y purificándolos dejando caer plumas blancas después de ello)

Ikuto: también puede purificarlos (dijo sorprendido al igual que los demás)

Luna: pues que parezca un monstruo no significa que lo sea

Artemis: (llegando ya que estaba en el aire) y eso que eres mi amiga

Luna: lo siento, pero sabes a lo que me refiero

Artemis: si lo sé, me voy (deshaciendo su transformación)

Kukai: espera, (esta se detuvo volteando solo la cara) porque no nos dijiste que podias transformarte?¿

Ann: simple, porque no lo preguntaron

Utau. A pesar de ser una angel tu transformación es diferente a la mia

Artemis. Y mas bonita 8dijo con un poco de arrogancia) bueno adiós nos vemos en el salón 8y seguido se fue)

Ann. Voy contigo por si acaso (y así ambas desaparecieron de la vista de los demás, regresando debajo del árbol donde anteriormente estaban)

Artemis: (sentándose y serrando los ojos) bueno nos quedan alrededor de 5 minutos)

Ann. Si (acostándose en la cabeza de Artemis)

¿?: Quien diría que puedes transformarte

Artemis: nunca dije q no pudiera

¿?: Tampoco dijiste que si

Artemis: que quieres Yue?¿

Yue: nada solo estaba caminando y te vi sentada es solo una coincidencia

Artemis: yo no creo en las coincidencias así que puedes decir a lo que viniste o lárgate

Yue: lo are si respondes mi pregunta

Artemis: pues entonces que esperas para preguntar

Yue: porque siempre han rechazado los papeles q les han ofrecido para actuar con nosotros?¿

Artemis: (abriendo los ojos y viendo a Yue) nuestra manager es la que sabe todo eso sabe lo que nos conviene o no si ella nos dice que no nos conviene no lo hacemos, pero si quieres la verdadera razón tu manager y nuestra manager tienen una rivalidad o algo así y por eso ella se niega a trabajar con el

Yue: yo sabía que en la última audición Marón y Rumi les ganaron las audiciones

Artemis: pues para tu información las audiciones las ganamos nosotras aunque no se para q las presentamos pero bueno el productos nos pidió que nos quedáramos pero nosotras lo rechazamos pero si las hubiéramos aceptado yo hubiera hecho el papel de Marón y Luna el de Rumi (decía cerrando los ojos) y si eso era todo ya te puedes ir

Yue: así que era eso ha?¿

_=En eso sonó la campana=_

Artemis. Bueno tenemos que regresar a clases (decía levantándose y abriendo lo ojos de nuevo)

Yue: es cierto, vamos

_=Artemis y Yue se fueron rumbo al salón de clases pero ya estando enfrente de la puerta Artemis se detuvo haciendo que Yue también lo hiciera=_

Yue: que sucede?¿

Artemis: si entramos juntos se armara un problema yo entrare primero te esperas un momento y luego entras tu 8lo dijo más como una orden que como una sugerencia)

Yue: de acuerdo

_=y así lo hicieron y después transcurrieron las clases normalmente=_

Luna: y al fin se acabaron las clase que bien (dijo estirándose un poco)

Kukai: si ya vámonos

_=los 5 salieron del salón y se fueron a la entrada donde se encontraron con todos incluyendo a yaya y Kairi=_

Yaya: kaitoooo… (Grito al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo9

Kaito: (correspondiendo el abrazo) hola yaya también me alegra verte

Yue: quiénes son?¿

Amu: ella es yaya la prima de Kaito y él es Kairi (dijo señalándolos respectivamente)

Yue: ok, ya podemos irnos?¿

Rima: pues podemos, pero tal vez allá alguien famoso porque hay muchas personas en la entrada

Ikuto: y ahora no soy yo

Utau: ni yo tampoco

Nagihiko. Que modestos (decía con sarcasmo)

Lulú: ni que lo digas

Artemis: pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí (y se fue rumbo a la puerta empujando a todos)

Luna. Sigámosla, saldremos más rápido (y se fue a lado de Artemis seguidas por los demás)

_=Artemis y Luna iban empujando a las demás (porque eran más mujeres que hombres) seguidas por los demás pero cuando ya estaban a punto de salir dos personas las jalaron=_

Luna: que rayos pasa (dijo sorprendida e intentando zafarse)

Artemis: (un poco irritada) o me sueltas o veras

Chico1: no deberían tratarnos asi

Chico2: además solo venimos por ustedes

Luna: no me importa suéltame o te pateare donde… (Volteándose y quedando sorprendida)

Chico2: sorprendida lindura?¿

Luna: Mikel…. (Gritando y abrazándolo) te extrañe

Mikel: pero nos vimos hace dos semanas, pero también te extrañe

Artemis: ya puedo moverme o todavía no?¿ (decía con una leve sonrisa)

Chico1: claro pero solo si me das un abrazo porque yo te extrañe

Artemis: está bien (volteándose y abrazándolo) también te extrañe Kei pero nos vimos hace dos semanas

Utau: ¡ SE PUEDEN LARGAR UQ NO VEN QUE ESTORBAN Y TAPAN LA ENTRADA! (grito tan alto que asusto a todos y se fueron corriendo)

Ikuto. No era necesario eso

Amu: es verdad exageraste un poco

Mikel: una forma efectiva de deshacerse de ellos (todavía abrazando a luna)

Luna: es normal

Kei: su familia debe de estar loca 8tambien abrazando todavía a Artemis)

Artemis: oyeeee… es mi hermana (dijo dándole un codazo)

Mikel: que?¿

Luna: es su hermana mayor y también esta su hermano mayor

Tadase: quienes son ustedes?¿

Yue: Mikel y Kei grandes actores

Kaito: nuestros eternos rivales

Mikel: y los mejores actores por cierto

Kei: Yue y Kaito el dúo prometedor

Utau: y que hacen en nuestra escuela y abrazando a mi hermana y a Luna?¿

Kukai: no los celosos deberían ser Ikuto y Nagihiko?¿

Luna: es simple son nuestros novios (dijo lo más normal que pudo)

Ikuto/Nagihiko: ¡que! Novios?¿

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bel: bueno es todo por hoy**_

_**Jes: sé que tarde en actualizar**_

_**Bel: pero esperamos sus comentarios constructivos o destructivos como vean **_

_**Jes: ¬¬ bueno sé que a lo mejor mi ortografía no es la mejor jaja pero bueno gracias por leer **_

_**Bel: hasta otra esperamos actualizar rápido **_

_**Jes: adiós **_


End file.
